


Klaus and Isabella

by Vp4444



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vp4444/pseuds/Vp4444
Summary: There is only one person Klaus truly trusts in the world. When he finds out where the doppelgänger is, he sends her to  deal with the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Elena's point of view…

The house that they are keeping me in seems abandoned, that means that theres no one human here to help me out of this situation. The furniture looks really old and the windows are covered up, which means if I can get outside I'll have a chance to get away. I looked up to see one of the vampires named Trevor walk into the room, pacing back and forth. He seemed to look over at me every once and a while before he walked out of the room again. He walked toward what looked like the front door before he went back up some stairs. As I inched toward the door on the couch I could hear a someone knock on the door.

"Who is that?" I tried to get up but Rose my other captive raced down the stairs and yelled for me to sit down. She walked toward the door and turned around when Trevor walked up behind her. She looked at Trevor before grabbing his arms pulling him closer to her before nodded her head and smiling at him.

I could see Rose walk closer to the door but as she got closer to it he walked further away from her until he was closer to me then turned back when he started to speak to her. "Rose I can't do this, he is going to kill me as soon as he realizes that I'm here. There is no way that they are going to forgive me for helping Katherine escape all those years ago. What I did was a death sentence and I know the only reason I've survived for so long was because you stuck by me no matter what. But this, this is to much". I saw him try to get away when the women Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"Don't worry Trevor everything is going to be okay. Once we give him the girl he will pardon us and then we can live in peace. Now remember what are we?" Their heads were leaning closer together and they were holding hands.

"We're in this together" they said together. I looked at their faces and saw that there was fear in their eyes. And when you're with vampires that could kill you in seconds them being scared of something was a big deal.

"What are you two afraid of your vampires, whats going on here?" Rose just looked at me then left to go answer the door. She left Trevor in the room with me, and he didn't look so good. I sat up from the coach that I was laying on while I patted the note that Bonnie sent me in my pocket. If I can just hold on a little longer then I know Stefan is going to come for me.

I could hear a man talking with Rose and then heard their footsteps coming closer to where I was. Trevor stood up and looked like he was trying to become presentable for whoever was coming.

"Well Rose, I never would have expected to find you and Trevor still alive. I must say that I was surprised to find out that it was you two that called me saying you found the doppelgänger. You are incredible loyal to stick with him for so long even when it could have very easily lead to your own death. That loyalty is the reason that I have decided to pardon you, I just thought you should know". The man who walked into the room and stopped by the doorway. He looked me up and down before turning his attention toward Trevor. "Hello Trevor, I'm sure you know that you have lived much longer than most who betray my family correct"? He started walking toward Trevor before touching his shoulder. "You should find a little pride in that".

"Elijah please you promised to spare us" Rose ran over to Trevor pleading with this "man" Elijah to spare him but no matter what she said it looked this that his mind was made up. Elijah pushed Rose into the other room and ripped out Trevor's heart. Then he just dropped it on the floor like it was nothing, as if he didn't just kill this man. Now I know why they were so scared.

"You were mistaken, I promised to spare you and you alone I never said that I would spare that snake. And if your smart then you won't speak another word on this matter unless you wish to give up your life as well". Rose ran over to Trevor's body crying and yelling his name but I didn't, no I couldn't pay attention to them because the man who had just ripped out a mans heart was now walking toward me. I was finally able to get a good look at him. "So you are the Petrova doppelgänger, and I thought your pitiful line had ended with Katherine." He grabbed my face and looked down at me then turned my head back and forth. He let go of my face to then grab and rip off my necklace and threw it somewhere."Let's go little miss doppelgänger ".

He then began to drag me to the front door "Let me go right now, I don't know who you are but you can't do this. Let me go now". I tried to pull my arm away but his hand was to tight. We were almost to the door when all of a sudden the door flew open and I was suddenly up the stairs. What is going on here, I almost screamed when someone grabbed my waist. I looked to see it was only Stefan while Damon was hiding behind on the other side of with his finger over his lips. He then motioned something to Stefan who was about to get up when the Elijah yelled out.

"Who is there? Whoever you are you don't seem to know who you are dealing with, so hand over the girl right now before you suffer the same consequences as her previous kidnappers. Rose if you had anything to do with this I will kill you, do you understand. I could see Rose trying to explain that she had nothing to do with when, all of a sudden the doors where busted off of the hinges. Rose obviously seeing a chance ran away. And in walked the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. Now who the heck was this...

Third person point of view…..

 

The women who walked in was walking as if she owned the very ground she waked on and power seemed to be radiating off of her in waves. She had sleek black hair that went to her waist with loose waves. Her hair seemed to contrast amazingly to her porcelain skin that almost seemed to shine in the sun. She had light green eyes that made you just want to obey her every command, and her outfit seemed to curve around her body perfectly like a second skin.

The mystery women slowly walked into the room looking at everything before turning her attention to Elijah. "Hello Elijah. It's been awhile hasn't it?" The mysterious women walked around the room until she stopped right in front her brother. "And you wouldn't guess the kind of day I've been having". She began to circle around Elijah who did nothing but watch her walk around him like he was her prey. "Imagine me in Korea having the time of my everlasting life when our little brother called me to come down here to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on the doppelgänger until he got here. And imagine my surprise to find out that you're here without Klaus's permission, now why would you do that. You know that's a big no no."

The women suddenly grabbed his tie and out of nowhere Elijah was thrown through one of the walls. The woman grabbed him and began to throw and hit him when she suddenly stopped. She walked over to a coat hanger and broke off one of the tips then grabbed Elijah by his throat and held him against the wall. It was quite obvious that he tried to break out of her hold but she continued to hold him steady against the wall. "Isabella don't do this".

"You know I have to do this Elijah or you'll never learn. By the way, it's good to see you again brother" she then rammed the coat hanger into Elijah's heart. Elijah started to die right before their eyes then Isabella backed away from him smiling. Isabella then turned to look at the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert who had come out of their hiding spots. She looked them up and down and only said "What?"

Damon and Stefan slowly walked down the stairs with Elena following slowly behind them. " And before you even say anything I didn't help you out of the kindness of my heart. My brother asked me to keep you alive until he showed up so I was doing him the favor, not you". She started to walk away to the front door when Elena yelled out for her to wait.

"Even if you did just do this for your brother, thank you for saving my life. But why was I captured in the first place and who is your brother and why is he after me?" Isabella just looked at her and smirked before she just disappeared.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW. Even if you just say good chapter. It's nice to know that someones reading your story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's point of view

This place seems way to boring for my tastes, why did the doppelgänger have to be in Mystic Falls of all the places in the world. I can't wait for Klaus to show up, maybe we could cause some havoc together like the old days. I looked around the restaurant/bar I walked into. I was walking around after helping the annoying doppelgänger when I saw the place, Mystic Falls Grill. Really they couldn't come up with a better name than that.

And the inside of the place left much to be desired. I walked over to one of the seats at the bar and signaled the guy to get me a beer. I need to find something to eat before I go back home I don't want to over indulge myself. Now looking around here there are a lot of high schoolers here and I would prefer not to drink from them they always taste like alcohol and weed. Thankfully there seems to be some older men here, now all I have to do is wait until when of those idiots comes over to "talk" to me. Which didn't take very long...

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be doing here all by yourself?" I looked up to see a guy standing over me and by the scent coming from his mouth he was also drunk, oh well I'm too hungry to be picky. Now what could a vampire like myself do with a drunk guy who will have no memory of me or what's about to happen.

"Well I was sitting here waiting for you to come and show me a good time" I got up grabbing his shirt to bring him closer, "can you show me good time?" Oh you stupid boy you have no idea what you just got yourself into. "Now by don't we go outside and have some fun, just follow me out into the alley". Wow I can't believe he's really just going to follow a complete stranger into an alley, now to get my meal.

...

"Okay pretty boy you're going to forget that you ever met me and if anyone asked you what happened to your neck tell them a girl got really frisky and bit you understand"? I left leaving the boy leaning against the wall, its not as if someones going to find it strange to find a guy alone in an alleyway. Now where did I park my motorcycle, I don't feel like running home. I walked around when I felt my phone going off. "Now who was calling me at this time, the only ones with this number are my family?"

But I should have known better, it probably wasn't very hard for someone like her to get my phone number. I looked down to see only...Unknown Number... but as soon as I answered the phone I knew who it was.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling this number Katherine? I would think that you would know better than to call one of the people in the world that want you tortured then killed" I stormed out of the ally to get on my motorcycle.

"Well I didn't have anyone to call that was answering and if I remember correctly we used to be friends way back in the day". I can't hear anyone else near her so she must be alone, but where could she possibly be. She would only call me if she was close by but knew that she was safe from my grasp. There aren't a lot of places she could hide that I wouldn't be able to sniff her out. But if she isn't near here then at least I know for a fact she's still in town. And why did she sound so out of breath, almost as if she was starving.

"What's wrong Katherine you sound weak? And you know as well as I do the only reason that you could even consider us friends back in the day was because I was trying keep you near by for when I feed you to Klaus". I could almost hear some kind of dripping in the background. If I can keep her talking then I can maybe find out where she is.

"And you know what Katherine? Klaus promised me that when we find you and we will, I would be able to torture you any way I want. And I can assure you after living as long as I have and hating you as much as have, I have many many ideas". Her breath seemed to be quickening from what I could hear. Good, she should be scared.

"Well it won't matter much since I have the Salvatore's on my side, no matter how old you are there isn't any way you could take us all on Isabella" I can almost see her smirking through the phone.

"Really Katherine, is this your way of threatening me. Well I guess I'm going to have to make a detour and pay them a visit. And I'll make sure to tell the Salvatore's that you personally put them on my kill list. And after I'm done torturing them especially the one you liked so much, you know Stefan. I'll bring their bodies to wherever your hiding then stick their heads on spikes for all to see. It was awful talking to you Katherine, Bye". As I hang up my phone I can't help but hear someone cursing me in the wind. Wow, that's something even I wouldn't say being as old as I am.

Katherine must really be desperate, to just spout out the Salvatore's name knowing that if I really thought they were involved I would kill them without hesitation but, I wasn't an idiot. I've been having people watch the Salvatore and Gilbert family for me even before Klaus called me to come and protect/watch her. And I know for a fact that the Salvatore's and the Gilbert girl we not teaming up with her. I rode my motorcycle to my house that just happened to be secretly near that Salvatore's house. As I put my things into the house and walking into the living room, all around the room you could see handsome men in a dazed state.

They just happened to be a bribe from my brother to get me here so fast. Who wouldn't want a room filled with men who would do anything you wanted. And the best part about it was that they were all here willingly. All of these men come of their own free will and let me do whatever I wanted with them. They all came from different parts of the world from when I was traveling by myself. Their lives were truly awful so I decided to give them a choice, to stay where they were or to come with me.

 Alex

I walked over to one of the boys, Alex who was sitting in a coach and sat in his lap. He tipped his head for me and let me feed. He's always been my favorite and was the one I used the much. I would give him my blood every few days since he's the only one I let out the house and the only one I trust. "Ring, Ring Isabella pick up the phone". What the hell, when did Klaus change my ringtone.

"What?" I got off Alex and sat on the seat next to him. Turning toward Alex "You should go and get something to eat and drink, I don't want you passing out. And thank you for the concealment spell on the house". Alex nodded his head before walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. Alex was one of the few people I brought with me everywhere I traveled and he's also the only witch that I know I can trust with my life.

"Is that anyone way to speak to you Brother Isabella?" I gasped in surprise and stood upright, that bastard.

"Well hello brother. It's so nice of you to call me 6 DAYS after you said you would call me. I've been suffering here in this horrible town, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was a little busy getting the coffins all fitted into the truck for traveling, and apparently these idiotic humans can't even seem to put a simple coffin in a truck. Hey don't you dare drop even one of those coffins or else I'll rip you in half" I could hear all the humans moving around in the background.

"Well I guess it's okay, since I got you're present. And thank you for bring Alex too, I had no idea how I was going to get him to come here with anyone finding out." Alex was moving around in the kitchen, and clothes were floating down the stairs into the kitchen. The other men in the house were watching tv or sleeping in their rooms.

"Oh it's alright I would do just about anything for you sister. Now I didn't just call you to ask how you've been I need a favor from you." Of course.

"What kind of favor exactly" Alex walked back into the room to sit next to me. He turned his body toward me and rested his head on the back of the coach with his head in my direction. I felt Alex hands on my thighs and looked to see the fire in his eyes, making me really want to hang up on my brother right now. He slowly took of his shirt, while keeping his eyes looked on me.

"I need you to get the Salvatore's to trust you. I mean really trust you. I want you in the inside of whatever clique they have going on there. Got it?" I could hear the frustration in Klaus's voice, I wonder if his doing all right by himself.

"Fine, I'll do what I can but don't get mad at me if this backfires in your face. Do you have a plan to get them to trust me or do you also want me to do all the work like your other amazing plans?"

"How about I send a vampire to try to kill the Gilbert boy and you just happen to be there to save him".

"Okay, I'll do my part from here but I found out there's a Bennet witch who's friends with the doppelgänger. I'll have Alex enroll in the school here as a senior and then get close to her. So if I can't get close to them at least we have an alternate plan. Is that okay with you brother?"

"Fine, do whatever's needed I don't want anything going wrong now that were so close". There were sounds of trucks starting up in the background and men were shouting.

"Brother are you doing okay, do you need me to come visit you". I moved off the coach and moved toward the window and looked at the trees swaying in the wind. "You know if you need me I'll drop everything and come help you right?"

"Of course sister, I'm just feeling a little concerned about finally getting the sacrifice right this time. If Elijah hadn't gotten in my way back then to save Katherine, I could be free of this curse already. And know that I'm so close I can't help but feel like it'll happen all over again". I could feel the guilt overflowing me, since if I also had a role in letting Katherine go free.

"Don't worry brother, I might have been tricked before into letting Katherine escape but this time will be different. Even if I have to hold that damned girl down kicking and screaming I will free you from your curse, or die trying".

"I know sister and that's why I need you in Mystic Falls. I need to get on the road, I speak to you later".

"Of course brother, but before you go I had a call from Katherine earlier and I think she's in town. I'll make sure to find her for you and rip her to shreds". I could hear my phone cracking in my hand.

"No need sister, if I mean when you find her I want you to keep her safe until I get there. I have plans for her understand and I need her alive for them". I can't believe he wants to keep that little bitch alive.

"Fine brother, call you later brother I need to get reacquainted with Alex". I turned around to see Alex behind me, I walked up the stairs and heard hm flowing me up. I sat on my bed and watched Alex walk in and close the door.

LATER...

"Are you doing okay now, you seemed so tense earlier"? Isabella was lying on her side with her back to Alex while her rubbed her back. He played with a piece of her hair while pulling her closer to him.

"I'll be much better when we get out of this cursed town. Nothing good ever happens here, this town brings nothing but sadness and death". She turned around to face Alex placing her hand softly on his check. " I'm going to need your help Alex. I need you to enroll into Mystic High and get close to the new Bennet witch there".

"Of course Isabella, you know that if you ever need anything I'll do it without hesitation you know that right". Alex grabbed her hand and out it over his heart. "I owe you my life and even if I didn't I would still give it to you if it meant helping you".

"Thank you Alex, you're one of the only people I can trust in this world. Isabella placed her head on his chest and he pulled her even closer in his arms and then they fell asleep with the moon shining down on them.

Okay that was chapter 2. Now I hope that you will REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV:

"ELENA! Are you hurt"? I looked over to see Elena running into my brother's arms as expected. I mean it's not as if I helped save her life too or anything.

"Stefan I'm so glad your here. I tried to hold them off for as long as I could. I knew you guys were coming for me". It seemed that no matter what I did I couldn't get her attention.

"Well it's time to go, I don't want to be here if that woman comes back so let's save the hugs and kisses for later. Let's go". We all got into the car and drove all the way back in the most awkward silence I had ever had to pleasure of causing.

...

Third POV

Damon was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when he heard the car door close from outside. He drank down the glass before trying to leave, not wanting to be around Elena and Stefan right now. But paused when he only heard one person get out of the car.

Damon turned to see only Stefan walk-in "what are you doing here Stefan? I thought you would be spending as much time with Elena as you could". He walked back to the parlor and poured Stefan a drink.

"Elena wanted some time alone with her brother and I didn't want to hover so I came back here to give her, her space. Thanks". Stefan took the drink before downing the whole thing and placed next to him on the coach. "I also wanted to talk to you about something that I had been thinking about".

Damon turned back to the parlor to pour himself another drink before turning back to Stefan. "And what pray tell could be so important that you would take the time to talk to me, oh brother of mine".

"I wanted to talk about what Rose told us".

"There's really nothing to discuss brother. We'll do what we have to do to keep Elena safe and that's that". Damon turned to go up the stairs leaving Stefan behind.

"Damon wait, I did want to talk about that but I also need to say something to you. Something that has taken much to long to say". Stefan got up and grabbed Damon's arm pulling him toward him. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for turning you into what you are. I didn't want to be alone so I made you turn with me. And for that alone, I'm sorry Damon". He let go of Damon and left the room.

Damon looked around the empty space where Stefan was, "You never needed to apologize you, idiot. You're my brother I would have turned for you anyway". Damon walked upstairs to his room not realizing that Stefan heard him from the next room over.

Stefan leaned against the wall and smiled, finally feeling like a little of the weight on his shoulders was lifted.

...

Unknown to both of the brothers Rose was searching the town to find them. She tracked their scent into the forest. She was trailing behind their scent before she pauses feeling like she was being watched.

"Well, what do we have here Alex. It looks like someone has wandered onto our house". Rose turned to Isabella and Alex behind her just watching her not making a move. Rose took a step back in fear.

Alex took one step forward following her movements. "It's not really that she wandered in though is it. We let her in". Alex looked over at Isabella giving Rose the time she needed to try to run away. The second she turned her back on them Isabella was there, she snapped her neck and watch her fall to the ground. Alex walked over to her grabbing her hand, looking down at Rose's body. "Her body will do just fine don't you think". Alex looked over at Isabella smiling.

"Yeah, Alex she'll do just fine. Get back to the house and set up your spell. I'll make sure she's there with no trouble". Alex looked down at Rose before making his way back to the house. Isabella crouched down beside Rose's body before picking her up and bringing her to her basement. When she got there Alex had the spell ready so she placed Rose's body in the center of the floor. "Are you sure you want to do this Alex? If you're doing this because you think it will make me happy then don't. This puts you at an unnecessary risk. I can find out what I need from the Salvatore's myself".

Alex walked over and pulled her close, caressing her face. "I know that, but this will make your plan easier for you and I know that this is a risk, but I'm willing to take this risk for you".

"Okay, remember the plan Alex. You get in and find out what they know then get out so you can be here for the rest of our plan. Do you understand, I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances for me".

"I'll try my best, now let's get started". Alex lied down next to Rose before starting his spell. His body started to turn grey before turning to stone. Isabella sat next to him, gently touched his face before kissing him one last time.

Rose POV

What's going on, why can't I move? I can hear someone moving around me. Who is it? If I can just get my eyes open, I can see whats going on... finally.

Oh my god. No no no no no, please god no. Isabella Mickelson is standing over me.

"Hello there Rose. I know that this must be so confusing to you but let me clarify". She sat down next to me and she touching my face. "You see I need your body for reasons that don't concern you. I sad to say that I need you more dead than alive. You're going to start to feel like something pulling at something deep within you. That's Alex pulling out for life essence. You'll begin to feel tired and before you know it you'll close your eyes and go to sleep. but it's not that you're going to sleep really it's that your dying".

Oh my god, no I can't die like this. I need to find a way out. Oh god, what is that? I can see a body next to me. I turn back to the woman, please have mercy I don't want to die. Why isn't my body moving? HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME.

Please, this can't be how I die. I just need to stay awake. If I do then maybe he can take over my body. But I'm getting so tired... this is my end.

Trevor, please forgive me for meeting you so soon.

Third POV

Rose's life essence soon leaves her body after that leaving nothing but a husk. Alex soon invades her body bringing it back from the dead as well. "That was unpleasant". Alex gets up and stretching his new body before turning toward Isabella. "It worked like a charm".

"Great, though it's a little weird looking at you while in Rose's body. Did I ever tell you that we used to be friends before she betrayed Klaus and me? I've been waiting to get revenge on Trevor and her ever since. Elijah got Trevor so I was stuck with Rose".

"I never knew about that and while I find it great to find out new things about you we need to get to the plan. It seems from Rose's memories she was going to tell the Salvatore's about Klaus and you. What do you want me to do".

"Tell them. Tell them everything that she would have told them. Become Rose and make sure you report everything you can to me through text and delete it afterward. Whenever you're in her body don't call me just text".

Alex looked over at his body and crouched down beside it."While I saw going through her memories I saw that she's attracted to one of the brothers, Damon I think".

Isabella crouched down across from him over his body. "What do you want me to say, sleep with me. I have no problem with you being intimate with other people as long as your doing it because you want to not because you think I want you to".

Alex smirked at her."I'm not exactly sad if I do have to sleep with him, he's kind of attractive. I just don't want to cause any problems between us". Alex stroked her face before leaning in for a kiss.

Isabella pulled him close before leaning back. Nothing that happens over there is going to affect us. We've always had an open relationship and I would be lying if I didn't think you and would be very hot to see together". She looked down at his stone body before looking at him."You should probably get going my love, or should I say, Rose".

They both walked to the front yard holding hands. Alex looked back at her once before disappearing to go to Salvatore's house.

"Please stay safe Alex".

Alex will only be called Rose whenever he is in her body.

...

Rose was already at the house and told the Salvatore's including Elena about Klaus. After Elena left for school she went instead to see Katherine who told her about Klaus and the curse.

Stefan storms into the tomb where Elena and Katherine are talking. To see Katherine leaning against holding the moonstone in her hands.

"Elena what are you doing here".

"How did you find me, was it Caroline"? She started to pack up her things and put the blood back into her backpack. "It doesn't really matter who told you though, does it. I wanted answers, Stefan, that only she seems to be able to give me".

"Caroline didn't tell me. I figured out where you were on my own. I wish you would have told me you were coming yourself. I could have told you that woman that thing in there is nothing but a manipulative bitch who tells nothing but lies. She's just trying to get to you Elena, it's what she does.

"You didn't hear what I heard Stefan. The things she said made sense and for what reasons would she have to lie".

"He's right Elena". They both turned to look at Katherine. "I am a liar but on this, I've spoken only the truth. Klaus is going to come for you and everyone you love. And I'm just guessing but if he's not here yet then Isabella is. And I'm going to be the only person free from their wrath inside the tomb where no vampire can enter but can not leave". Katherine walked back into the tomb leaving them behind.

Damon POV

"Ah my skin, it burns" I could hear Rose screaming in my arms, I just need to get her into the car. When I got her there, I could see that most of her skin was healing.

"What the hell was that Rose I thought you said we could trust that Slator guy".

"You can, there's no way this was Slator. We've known each other for years. He wouldn't betray me like this. Don't you get it, it's Klaus he planned all of this. There's no way he doesn't know I'm involved now, I'm dead". She curled into herself turning her back to me. If it really was this Klaus guy then we need to get the hell out of 's no one around paying any special attention to us, I just need to get us out of here.

I looked over at Rose to see her curled in on herself asleep against the window. There are still some pieces of glass on her skin. I looked back at the road to see that we were home. Looking over at Rose and seeing she was still asleep I decided to carry her inside. When I touched her skin it was like a spark went through me, and when I touched her again I could still feel it.

Third POV

Damon carried her all the way into his room and placed her on his bed. He gently removed the glass from where he could see it before deciding she was okay. As he turned to leave Rose grabbed his arm.

"Seeing that your moving around are you okay now". Damon placed her hand back on the bed and leaned on the bed.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've felt the sun on me like that. It was unexpected".

"Well, go take a shower and meet me downstairs so that we can discuss what to do next". Damon walked to the door before turning around to look at her. "When you're done I'll have a drink waiting for you".

As soon as Damon left Rose went into the bathroom and texted Isabella abut seeing Elijah at the coffee house. She quickly deleted the message and took a shower. She didn't have any mone destroyed clothes so she just wore her underwear downstairs.

"Damon, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could use would you". Damon turned to see Rose leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand. He handed her some clothes he had placed aside for her. "Your so loyal Damon even when the odds aren't in your favor. That trait of yours reminds me of someone".

"And who would that be"? Damon poured another glass for himself before sitting down.

"Isabella Michealson, the older sister of Klaus. Did I ever tell you we used to be friends? Trevor and I betrayed her and the Michealson's when we helped Katherine escape and she's been chasing me down ever since". She downed the rest of her drink before refilling it and sitting down beside Damon.

"No, you didn't actually. So you helping us with this Klaus thing isn't really about saving any lives, you just want us to get rid of Isabella for you so that you can run free without looking over your shoulders for the rest of your life".

"Yeah, your right. In this world, you need to look out for yourself whenever you can. Caring for wrong people gets you killed, don't you think Damon". He turned to look at Rose who had put down her drink, and he did the same. Rose grabbed his arm and brought him in closer, Damon pulled her in for the kiss before pulling away. They looked into each other's eyes before diving in for more. He carried her back to his room before shutting it close. Just have her touching his skin was lighting him on fire. Everywhere she touched was like electricity.

...

As they sat on the bed; Rose's back to his front her phone rang. Damon reached into their clothes on the floor and found two phones there. He looked back at Rose who was searching as well if sled one of the phones under the bed before handing her the other.

Slater was calling Rose to tell her that the curse could be broken if they had a witch and the moonstone. Rose told him they had the ingredients before hanging up.

"I told it wasn't Trevor who betrayed us". She hit him in the shoulder before dropping her phone back into their pile of clothes. They laid back in bed and as Rose went to sleep Damon grabbed the phone under the bed and opened it to see it was password protected. He put the phone back with her belongings before going to sleep as well.

... Next Day

Damon POV

I looked at my phone to see that it was someone that I didn't know. And from past experience, I learned not to let those kinds of calls left unanswered so of course, I picked up. "This is Damon and how did you get this number"

"Well, hello to you to Damon. First of all, you gave me this number after we had the fun little ruffle in the sheets" Of course its Rose. I mean really I just gave her this number a few hours ago if I knew that she was going to be this clingy I would never have given it to her. "Damon are you still there?"

"Yeah, what do you want Rose I'm a little busy" I replied looking down at my scotch as I listened to Stefan and Bonnie talk about their new plan to get the moonstone.

"Really Damon are you sure you're not drinking a scotch thinking about me"

"Haha Rose now, what do you want"

"Well, I thought that you should know even if you get mad at me that your doppelganger convinced me to take her to Slater's place where" I threw my drink into the way.

"You did what? What would make you think that taking her there was smart in any universe? What are you doing there? Take her home right now I don't care if you need to drag her kicking and screaming? You know what never mind I'm coming now what's the address". I stormed out my house to save Elena once again from herself.

At Slaters House: Third Person's POV

"What the hell were you thinking Elena. Did you really think that you could get away with this" Elena looked honestly surprised that Damon was there.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here? Did you call him Rose?" She turned around to see Rose giving her a look of anger.

"Of course I did Elena. Did you really think that I would let you go on a suicide mission with me involved? And last time I checked you were not my mother I don't have to listen to you. You seem to forget that I don't have to be here. The only reason that I'm still here is that I felt bad for trying to hand you over to Elijah. But it seems that my feelings over this were gravely misplaced especially since it was your fault that Trevor ended up dead" Rose was fuming with fury.

Elena turned around fully to look at Rose "How is it my fault that Trevor was stupid enough to betray an original? How is it my fault that you kidnapped me and how is it my fault that YOU didn't make sure before Elijah saw him that he was going to pardon him to? If you going to blame anyone for this situation, you should be blamed as much as Trevor"

By the end of Elena's rant, her face and Rose's face were fuming with anger. As a few moments past, Elena realized fully what she had said and was going to apologize to Rose but it was too late. Rose left.

"Wow Elena, it looks like we are seeing a side of you we didn't now exist. And if you even bothered to think before yelling at her because of your stupid mistake she called me because you were about to do something stupid that my brother and I would have to save you from and because she actually cared about you."

"Well, maybe I didn't want you and Rose's help that's why I'm here after all, because unlike the rest of you I'm not just thinking about myself I'm thinking about everyone that is going to be affected by this and the people that have already been affected because of me."

"Oh well isn't that sweet" Isabella was leaning on the door looking at them arguing.

In Slater's house: Damon's POV

I looked over to see the boom shell from the house looking gorgeous. "Well, what do we owe the pleasure miss..."

The woman that was "dating" Slater came from out of her room and walked in front of me " Oh my gosh, this must be a dream because Isabella Michelson is standing in front of me. What could a powerful vampire like, Ah..." As the girl was talking a pencil came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the throat.

"Oh my gosh Damon go help her, she's going to bleed out" Elena was trying to pry my hand off of her arm but I wasn't budging, as I stared at the woman smirking at me. I felt a shiver roll through me as she looked at me up and down.

"Oh, you must be the famous Damon Salvatore otherwise known as Katherine's bitch. How has she been, by the way, these days you barely hear anything about her" as she was talking she was slowly walking toward us but it seemed more like she was stalking us like prey.

"And why are you here? I'm sure it's not to see me and this human has nothing to do with you". As I was trying to get the attention off of Elena three men walked in. They looked at us all but as soon as they looked at Isabella they got a look of shire fright.

"Madame Isabella we didn't know that you were here. If we did then we could have told you that we were coming here on behalf of Elijah" they bowed down to her as if she was a princess gracing them with her presence.

I slowly started to move Elena behind me as Isabella looked at us and them. She smirked at me and winked when one of the men's hearts was ripped right out of his chest. Elena tried to scream but in order to keep attention off of us, I pushed on one of her pressure points knocking her unconscious.

"Salvatore, now why did you have to go do that" I looked up to see Isabella looking over at me. She slowly walked towards us with the man's heart in her hand. "I thought that we could all have a pleasant little chat together. Don't you think so Elijah?" I looked back at the door to see Elijah with the two other man's hearts in his hand.

"Well, I'm not really in the talking mode. Someone stabbed me yesterday and left me there, sister of mine" Elijah started moving closer to us and when I looked over at Isabella she was already in front of me.

"Look, Damon, we need to talk" I looked into her eyes when everything went dark.

Review Please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV:

"Damon. Wake up, please I don't know what to do" What the hell. I can't see. Where am I? I turned my head hearing Elena crying.

"Elena, shut up you crying is not going to help us in whatever situation you've gotten us into" I could hear someone open a door, then two different footsteps coming in.

"Aw, the lovebirds are fighting. Isn't it cute Elijah. Now, why don't you be a dear and take their blindfolds off?" I could hear some heavy steps coming toward me when the blindfold is finally taken off of me. I look around to see Elena sitting on a coach with the woman standing behind her.

"What's up little one. I'm so glad I didn't accidentally kill you, sometimes when I knock vampires out I use to much strength causing my hand to go through their heads. Well since that didn't happen to you, all is forgiven" She was smiling at me as if she didn't just threaten me.

"Please just let us go. We won't tell anyone what happened".

"Elena, shut up. You're not helping". The woman Isabella was staring at me up and down.

"Well, what are you doing? At least I'm trying to figure out a way out of this situation".

"Elena, Elena, Elena" Isabella grabbed her hair pulling her face toward her. " You seem to forget the situation, dear Elena. You talk when I let you because in case you haven't figured it out. I have you and your little boy toy tied up so that even his vampire strength can't help him. He's tied to a chair and you happen to be in a room full of vampires. So even if you did want to do anything, you can't. So how about you all just shut up so we can get down to business". I could see Elijah making his way over to Isabella.

"Your violence isn't necessary here sister". Elijah grabbed her hand and from what I could tell tried to pull her hand off of Elena. Which seemed be failing miserably.

Third POV

Bella grabbed her brother arm while pushing Elena over to Damon who was still tied to his chair. " I don't know who the hell you think you are but you sure as hell not my superior".

" Oh yeah, I forgot, you only take orders from Klaus now. Which is something I can't understand even after all these years with you chasing Klaus all over the world? You're not even his real sister." Bella's face remaining completely calm turns toward Damon and Elena.

"I think that it's time for you two to leave. And since I actually had some things to discuss with you I'll find you later at your home okay" She walked over to the two and cut their ropes off. If you were smart you would pick up your human and leave immediately because it seems I need to re-educate my brother about who's in charge here".

Damon and Elena look at the two originals before Damon picks Elena to run away. The last thing Damon hears is the sound of furniture breaking.

Damon's POV

"Why do you feel the need to get yourself in trouble all the time Elena. Your luck, no we're both lucky she let us go".

"We could have found a way out, now put me down". I put her down beside my car before opening the car for her.

"I don't know where your getting that assumption but the only reason we got free is that she let us go. If you didn't notice she made the guy who threw Stefan and I around like pillows look like a mild dog. You know what get in the car Elena so I can get us home. I need a drink".

"Damon you should know by now that alcohol doesn't fix all your problems. Why can't you talk it out".

"Talk it out. With who exactly? You"!

Tyler POV

...Tyler and Caroline are watching the video of Mason...

"I can't do that Caroline. Whatever that is I can't. What am I going to do?"

" I don't know Tyler. I've never had to deal with this I just -" Someone started knocking at the door. " I'll get it, just relax, okay" I watched her leave before I heard a loud snap.

" Caroline, Caroline." I got to the door to see Caroline laying on the floor. " Oh god wake up Caroline".

"Its okay Tyler it's just me" I look up seeing Isabella.

"What the hell, Isabella. Did you kill her?". Isabella was looking down at me through the doorway.

"No, but we have some things we need to discuss so get Mason's stuff and let's go now before your vampire friend wakes up"

"I'm not just going to leave her here".

"Yes, you are because the last time I checked she was keeping the fact that Damon Salvatore killed Mason from you. You remember your cousin Mason right. Damon ripped his heart out for no other reason but because he could and Caroline knew about it and still lied to your face every time she saw you and didn't say anything." I looked at Caroline then Isabella. " Now are you ready to go?"

Review please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler's POV

"Where exactly do you think you're taking me" I looked around as she continued to walk. The forest around us seemed to darken with every step she took. The tree branches appeared to be stretching toward her as if they needed to be near her. The cloud forest that never seemed to be quiet was just that, quiet. The only thing heard was Isabella and my footsteps.

"Are you not going answer me? I have a life here, you can't just take me away wherever you want, whenever you want". I stopped walking and just looked at her. She slowly turned to look at me and that was the moment when I remembered that although she was being nice to me right now she could ever so easily tear me to shreds. Her hair seemed to float around her and before I could even blink I could feel her hand crushing my throat.

" I'm sorry, but it seems that I have given you the impression that you have some kind of hold over me. You are only alive, you are only BREATHING because I allow you to". I could feel her nails ripping into my neck and the only thing I could hear now was the sound of my blood hitting the ground and her. There was a ringing noise slowly rising in level in my head.

"You're brother was someone I thought of like a son. Do you know what it was like for me to lose him? It was like someone ripped my heart out, just for the fun of it. When I last spoke to him he told me that it might be the last time we ever got to talk, so he made me promise to protect you. But if for one second you think that you can use that against me, think again. Because just like I can ever so easily snap your neck right now then leave you in the woods, I can go into your mother's house drag her into your bathroom and drown her while I compel you to watch. Do you understand me, you idiotic PUP"?

My vision started to go black when she threw me into a tree. I looked up to see her slowly walking toward me and when she finally got to me she knelt down and just looked down at me. She slowly reached her hand out and caressed my face. Tears seemed to want to leave her eyes. The forest around us changed with her. As a tear almost left her eyes the trees looked as if they were trying to shield her from the world. They bent in a way I had never seen before.

"Damon Salvatore killed my son for no other reason but to get back at Katherine when Mason last spoke to me he told me that he was working with Katherine to get the moonstone to me. But because he was kidnapped and killed so suddenly after our phone call I can't help but think that the reason that he was killed was for the moonstone".

As she was talking I could feel my blood rushing back into my head and the ringing noise started to quiet down. Her hand slowly started to run through my hair. She then looked up into the sky. Her hair blew in the wind looking like a dark goddess. It was when I really looked at her, her eyes that looked green before seemed to become almost multi-colored. The left eye was a light green while her right eye was a green-blue. Her skin really shined and looked like marble. I looked down at her lips, when I saw that they were still moving I realized that she was still talking to me.

"So that means Damon fucking Salvator has it. So there is only one thing that we can do which is send him a message to give it back. And I think that girl Caroline you befriended is the perfect little spy. Sadly that means your going to have to do something for me". She peered down and smiled at me as if it would reassure me but all it did was frightening me.

"What do you mean" she got up and looked down at me but her eyes were different again, they were both light green. She looked at me then looked at her shoes. She started to pace back and forth looking down at me every once and a while when she stopped and looked around before looking back at me.

I slowly started to get up to lay my back up against a tree. "But why am I going to be sorry?" She slowly bent down to my level and gently took my head into her hands.

"Because, while I'm sure you've noticed. It's the full moon tonight and because this is going to be your first change it is going to be extremely painful but we are going to use this to our advantage, so when you take Caroline into the cave your turning in, I want you to bite her. Then when you transform back you're going to act like your sorry. Then the two of you are going to go looking for a cure that only I have".

"After a couple of hours, I'm going to text little Caroline and tell her if she gets the moonstone and gives it to me that I'm going to send her the cure for her werewolf bite". She looked down at me as if she was waiting for me approval. "I've been watching this town for a long time and one thing that I've learned is that people in this town are willing to do whatever it takes to survive, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's just human nature".

"And just to cover our tracks, when you get back to Caroline tell her that I'm a friend of Mason's and that I kidnapped you then tried to force you to come with me but you fought me off then ran. We don't need her getting suspicious of you. Now, this is the part I'm really sorry about. In order for anyone to believe that I took you by force, I'm going to need to ruff you up".

The last thing I saw was her swinging a tree at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler Pov….

The leaves and twigs were being crushed underneath my feet making a crunching noise, and the forest was eerily quiet. "Really Isabella was a tree to the face really necessary". I could feel a headache coming on and there was some blood falling down my face. Well at least it didn't rain down on me while I was unconscious, but why is it so quiet. I finally looked around only to see that Isabella had already left and now I was all alone and completely lost.

"This must be some kind of joke; I mean she wouldn't just leave me alone in the forest right…? Oh, damn it, Isabella". And it looks like, there's no one around, I guess I'm figuring out how to get home by myself. This day officially sucks; I mean it wasn't bad enough that she beat the crap out of me but she then decided to, just leave me in the forest unconscious. As if today was bad enough, and I still don't know where I'm going.

Third Person's Pov

As Tyler was finding his way through the forest, Caroline was finally waking up only to see that Tyler was missing. As she looked around, she realized that nothing was out of place or missing. In a rush, she ran to her purse and called the first person she could think of, Bonnie.

Caroline was pacing back and forth as she finally built the courage to call her. "Bonnie, I know you must be busy but I need you to do…" Before she could even try to ask for her help Caroline was cut off by Bonnie.

"Caroline, I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now I'm doing something really important. I promise I'll call you later, okay". Bonnie just hung up on Caroline leaving her with having to find and help Tyler by herself. She looked around and decided to track him through his scent. While following his scent she didn't even realize that the sun was setting and the moon was rolling in.

As Caroline was leaving the house to go look for Tyler she didn't realize that there was someone was watching her. Caroline looked around seeing if there was any kind of trail when she finally picked up his scent. She slowly walked into the forest following Tyler trail, he smelled like a wet dog mixed with the forest.

But what Caroline couldn't smell is the woman she saw before she knocked her out. At the house, she was able to catch her scent but it was as if her scent just disappeared when she walked into the forest. When she finally caught a solid lead to Tyler she ran not knowing that she was being followed.

Tyler's Pov

How could she just leave me here? I mean I'm in the middle of freaking nowhere and it's getting dark. How did she expect me to find my way home, and my phones crushed thanks to her?

"Thanks a lot, Isabella, I mean it wasn't enough that she left me in the middle of nowhere but then she just sprigged on me what happens to Mason…" Wait, could it be true that Caroline knew. I mean she's always hanged out with Elena and everyone knows that she "dating" Stefan who is the brother of Damon.

Wait for a second, if Damon killed Mason then why hasn't anyone found his body. Full-grown men don't just disappear like that; I was still thinking when I heard something coming toward me fast. I could see a blond streak coming toward me.

"Tyler, oh my gosh. Where have you been? I thought you were kidnapped or killed and taken to some dark cave somewhere to be tortured". From the look on her face, it seemed like she actually cared, but now that I knew the truth there was no way I was going to fall for her lies. I just continued to look at her as she tried to explain how horrible it was for her to wake up and find me gone. "And I thought for sure that I lost you Tyler, I mean one second you were there and then the next second you were gone with that woman. What happened?"

"Are you serious, Caroline? You were worried about me, are you kidding me right now? Caroline's face seemed to scrunch in confusion, and her eyebrows pressed together in the cute way they always did, I can't believe I was starting to like her. " I mean what was the point of all of this, did your friend Damon send you over to me to pretend to be my friend?"

The look of confusion on her face slowly melted into understanding as she realized that I knew her dirty little secret. "Tyler, I swear I would have eventually told you, but I thought that because you were all alone in your transformation that I could just help you out. Make sure that you didn't go through what I went through".

"What is that supposed to mean? That you didn't want me to go through what you went through. You're not making any sense". She kept trying to grab my hands but I kept pushing her away.

"When I was first turned most of my best friends tried to kill me over something that wasn't even in my control. I was turned against my will and there was no one there to help me understand what was happening to me. I- I killed a man the first chance I had and then Bonnie and Damon tried to kill me. When I was learning the ropes from Stefan I found out about your curse. So I tried to keep you from triggering it but when you did I decided to stick with you so that you wouldn't be alone like I was".

I could tell she was trying to make me believe her, but I can't trust anything that comes out of her mouth anymore. I know she must have something to do with Mason's death and I'm going to find out what it was.

"I had no idea that you went through such a traumatic experience, I'm so sorry Caroline". I pulled her close and as her arms wrapped around me I looked over her shoulder to see Isabella walking away. I guess I did the right thing…. No I know I did, Caroline was involved in Mason's death and I'm going to find out what it was. As I thought this I could feel Caroline's arms tighten around me.

Isabella POV

Well, well, well Tyler good job. I would never have thought you could so easily wrap that girl around your thumb. This is going to be very helpful for later.

….

Third POV

Elijah had just gotten to Jonas's home after his "argument" with Isabella. He pulled his tattered jacket off putting it on the table where Luca was studying. He ignored him while he was thinking about why he had to go so far with her. Luke looked up at him to see that he looked ruff.

"Elijah I know that you've been pretty busy but I was wondering why haven't we just grabbed the doppelganger. If we grab her now and put her somewhere safe that only we would know the location of then we wouldn't have to go out and save her every day". Elijah turned and looked at him in contempt.

"That's not for you to worry about. The only reason your here is because your father refused to work without you. Understand"? He picked up his jacket and made his way over to the bathroom which Jonas was leaving.

"He asks a good question though Elijah, why haven't we just taken her"?

Elijah paused and looked at the two "because instead of having to watch her every move we can just have Damon and Stefan watch her for us. She already has her own guard dogs. So why must we volunteer to take on a task that's already being done for us". Elijah stepped around Jonas to go into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

...

After Rose left Slater's she made her way to Isabella's house. She walked into the spelled basement to see Isabella sitting next to her stone body. As she walked in Isabella looked up to see Rose was home.

"Hey there, I was beginning to think you wouldn't be able to get home today". Isabella got up and pulled Rose in for a hug then kissed her check.

"I found some time and decided to come visit you if that's okay". She lies down next to her original body and Alex's body immediately starts to revive itself. Rose's body, in turn, starts to turn grey before turning into stone. Alex sits up and stretches his body before turning toward Isabella who was kneeling beside him. "It's great to see you again my love. How are our plans going"?

Isabella moves and sits on Alex's lap pulling him close to her. "It's going okay, I've already spoken to Tyler and he knows what he has to do... I told him about what happened to Mason". She placed her head underneath his, pulling him in tighter. Alex realized then that she was down here with his body alone was because she was sad.

"You were thinking about Mason then"? He pulled her head out from underneath his to face him. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here to listen". Isabella looked down avoiding eye contact when a tear fell from her eye.

"I just can't believe that he's gone. I know that I never really talk about him, it's because I thought I had all the time in the world to introduce you guys. But the chance was taken from me by Katherine, this all started with her. If she had just left him alone he would still be out living his life free of the supernatural". Alex wiped away her tear before placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know we never got to talk about him before but we can now, so tell me how you guys meet. It could help you if you could talk to someone about it. I know you usually talk with Klaus but I'm here for you if it means anything to you".

"Of course it means something to mean. It means everything to me, you've had every chance to leave but you haven't. You've stayed by my side no matter what and I do appreciate it Alex I really do". Isabella's hand found its way to Alex's heart which she left to feel his heartbeat.

I meet Mason after he left Mystic Falls to explore the world. I was taking some time away from Klaus and was just enjoying the world. I was wandering around when I meet him at the beach. Believe it or not, I was the one who introduced him to surfing, he took to it like a fish in water. We would surf during the day and just talk at night about our lives or just about nothing.

He hadn't unlocked his curse yet so he was always so cautious about activating it. We truly became fast friends before things took a turn. Katherine came to town and forced Mason to activate his curse, another reason that I hate her. I helped him through every full moon taking his pain unto myself. He was my everything, over the years together I saw him as the son I could never have. After traveling the world together we went back home when his brother's child found his number and called him. Apparently, Richard was getting violent at home, he never hit him but he felt scared enough to call Mason to come home.

That's when I meet Tyler for the first time he was 10 at the time. He was the reason Mason refused to turn into a vampire, he said he wanted to be there for him if he ever triggered his curse. That was when he first asked me to protect Tyler if anything ever happened to him. When we left town we had some time to realize that Katherine had triggered Mason's curse for a reason. We knew she wanted him for something so Mason against my wishes got close to her and that's how we found out what she was after. The night he called me, I was in town already and we were going to meet up. I was waiting for him in the forest when he called me and told me... he told me loved me and to protect Tyler for him. I was worried about him so I went looking and I found him abandoned in the forest with his heart missing. Damon ripped his heart out and left him in the forest like he was nothing.

Isabella was crying by the end of her story, and Alex was rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't know Damon had done that".

"It's okay Alex although Damon was the one who ripped out his heart Katherine was the one who put him in the line of fire. If not for her then he would be surfing somewhere enjoying life. As long as I live I'll make sure Katherine pays for each of her crimes. Let's go upstairs Alex, I just want to sleep for a moment just a moment". Alex picked her up and carried her up into their rooms passing by the guys lounging around the house.

Before they both went to sleep Isabella realized that Klaus's plan was going to start today. She called and told him about her own plan, so he decided to trust her's and called off his own people. Isabella looked over at Alex sleeping next to her before going to sleep as well.

Review if you please and ask any kind of questions on the story I'll answer if I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV

Tyler and Caroline were visiting the cave that Mason would use to change inside of. While Caroline's back was turned he walked over to the chains and slowly pulled some of the screws out of the walls make the anchor weak. He hid the screws in his pocket before turning toward Caroline.

"I think this is where I'm going to be changing tonight. It seems like it keep Mason safe during the full moon so it should do the same for me". Tyler looked toward Caroline and saw her looking around before picking up what seemed to be a book. She handed to over to Tyler who realized it belonged to Mason. "It seems like Mason was writing everything down, from the moment the curse was triggered to his first transformation". Tyler looked through the book and saw Isabella's name was mentioned a lot. He closed the book before Caroline could see anything, then turned to leave.

"Why are you helping me, Caroline? Is it because you're feeling guilty about Mason because if that's what this is about then you don't need to be here? Damon's the one who killed him not you". Caroline grabbed onto his hand, turning him toward her.

"I'm helping you because I don't want you to be alone like I was. When I turned I didn't have anyone on my side. I had these urges I didn't know how to control and because of that, I killed someone. I don't want you to have to go through that Tyler". She looked into his eyes trying to show him that he could trust her but when he looked into her eyes all he could see where the lies she told him about Mason.

Tyler drew his hand away and steeped away from her, clutching the book close. "I need to get home Caroline, my mom and I have some plans. I'll see you later okay". Tyler walked out leaving Caroline alone.

When Tyler left he went to the only outdoor store they had in town and bought all the chains and equipment that he could find. When he got home he went into his room and looked through the diary finding the thumb drive Mason had inside. He plugged it in to see Mason explaining what was going to happen. As he tied himself up Tyler was surprised to see Isabella come onto the screen. She walked over to Mason and helped him into the equipment.

"I'm scared B, they say the first transformation is the worst and takes the longest". Mason looked at Isabella who was kneeling next to him.

She took his hand in hers rubbing it for comfort. "Your right Mason, but that's why I came. I'll take as much of the pain onto myself as I can. Okay". She took his face into hers and brought it close to her own kissing his forehead; Mason pulled her close shivering in fear. "We still have some time do you want to go over anything you still have questions about"?

"No, I'm just a little nervous ahhhhhhh shit" Mason's whole body convulsed in pain. He pushed Isabella into the wall crashing into the bikes in the room. "Ah Isabella, help me, please. Ahhh". Isabella ran over to him taking his arms placing them on her own. Black veins appeared on Mason's arms that seem to run into Isabella's. Mason's cries seemed to dissipate while Isabella started looking weaker, she started to looker paler and paler. The change took okay 3 hours but Isabella didn't leave his side even once. The video ended when Mason turned into a werewolf and knocked the camera over.

Tyler sat frozen in shock playing the video over and over. He reached into his pocket grabbing his phone to dial Mason's number. He listened to his answering machine hoping to get his screams out of his head.

Knock knock. "Hey, Tyler are you busy". Carol walked into to see Tyler's bags of chains and a change of clothes. "Are you going somewhere". She walked over and picked up the bag full of chains. Turning toward Tyler "Is there something we need to talk about".

Tyler snatched the bag out of her hands, "No, there's nothing to talk about. Did you need something"? Turning toward his bed he closed up all his bags throwing the laptop in as well.

"No, never mind. But whatever plans your trying to sneak out of the house to do you better call me before you leave this house. Before not after understand"? Carol stormed out of his room running toward hers. She grabbed her phone dialing a number she hoped she wouldn't ever have to call. "Hello, I know you told me to only call this number in emergencies, I think Tyler's triggered his curse. Can you come? … Thank you". She took a deep breath grabbing onto her bedpost before sliding onto the floor. She clutched her necklace; the only thing she could bare to wear from her husband. "Please god, keep my son safe".

Tyler grabbed all of his equipment, rushing down the stairs hoping to make it past his mother. He took his phone off the table and made his way toward the door. "Tyler is that you. Wait". Tyler quickly opened the door trying to beat his mother out of the house only to see Isabella on the other side.

"Hello Tyler" Isabella pushes Tyler back into the house pausing to close and lock the door behind her. She turns to look sadly at Carol who was rushing down the stairs. "Hello Carol, I came as fast as I could". Carol ran toward Isabella who opened her arms, accepting her hug. "I'm so sorry about Richard, I wish I could have been here for the funeral".

"You're here now and that's all that matters". They pulled apart holding hands just looking at each other in understanding. When they finally pulled apart Carol turned toward her son. "And where did you think you were going. I told you to tell me before you left".

"I was just about to tell you… wait a second how do you know Isabella and why is she here"?

"She's here because I called her here. I saw the stuff in your bag Tyler and it wasn't very hard to figure out what was going on. ". She turned toward Isabella directing her and Tyler in the living room.

Tyler sat down on the couch confused "Wait, do you know about the curse. How"?

"Your father was always very cautious about never activating it. After we got married and pregnant with you, he told me about the curse that's passed down on his side of the family. He told me that you would have it as well and what it would be like for you. Shorty after your birth I looked up everything that I could about the curse and tried to keep you as safe as I could. I meet Isabella when you were around 10. Your father and you had a horrible fight he said some pretty bad stuff and you ran off taking my phone to call Mason. When he got here he brought Isabella with him. They stayed awhile and we became fast friends after she saved your life, after that she promised to keep you safe for me". She drew Tyler close to her rubbing his hand in hers.

"How did I get hurt"? Tyler looked toward Isabella who sat down on the chair in front of him. Carol pulled his attention back to her squeezing his hand.

"When they came to visit, you wanted to play with Mason who was busy. You got upset and ran into the forest alone. While you were out there a vampire attacked you. Isabella knew there was something wrong when she smelled your blood so she followed it. When she came back to the house you were on the brink of death, she feed you her blood and healed you".

"But I don't remember that. There's no way that I could just forget almost dying like that".

"Your right Tyler, after I healed you Richard asked me to compel you to forget about the attack. You were only 10 years old and he didn't want you to ruled by that one memory. After I compelled you I hunted down the vampire who attacked you. They were trying to get to me through you so Mason and I decided to leave to protect you.".

"Is that safe? I mean I know that I wasn't a vampire yet but I still have werewolf blood running through my veins. Are there any side affects"?

Isabella looked at Tyler up and down titling her head to the side. "You know, I never really thought about it. I forget sometimes that I'm not a regular vampire, so it stands to reason that my blood would have an affect on other supernatural creatures. My bloods a cure for a werewolf bite, it makes me wonder what my blood would do to a werewolf in general. I'll need to get back to you with that Tyler, that's not the reason I'm here. I'm assuming that you found Mason's journal, right?"

"Yeah, it was in a cave that I think he would use whenever he was here for the full moon".

"You're right. He found it when he came to visit. He wanted a safe place to change without having to leave town",

"I found the video of his first transformation", Tyler clutched his mother's hand in fear. "I saw how much pain he was in but I also saw you do something, what were you doing"?

"I was taking his pain onto myself, I learned out at a very young age that I could take the pain of others onto myself. I was better at it when I was younger but it's still a useful skill".

Carol turning toward Isabella "I know that you don't owe us anything, but do you think you could do that for Tyler"?

"For you Carol I can, but Tyler and I need to get going if we're going to get him set up before the change. We'll head to the grill so he can have something to eat before going by the cave. We'll talk later okay". They all got up and walked toward the door. Carol watched as Tyler and Isabella drove off, wishing them the best. As Carol closes the door behind her she hears a knock at her door. She turns back to see a woman she had never met before. "Hello, how can I help you?'

"Oh yes sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Mason. He said he was just coming into town for a little while but he hasn't responded to any of my calls in a while. Would you happen to know where he is?"

"No, I'm sorry I thought he was already back in Florida. If he's still in town though, you can try to see if he's at the Mystic Grill". Carol smiled before closing the door leaning against it thinking, where the heck is Mason.

….

"So I'm supposed to keep to play the hostess to a writer who wants to write a book about our town. Go figure. I mean of all the towns to pick why pick this one. Sadly that means I'll be busy all day. See you when I can". Jenna walked out the Grill not before giving Alaric a kiss goodbye. As she was leaving she passed by Isabella and Tyler who split off so that no one could realize that they came together.

Carol looked up in time to see Tyler walking toward her with all of his things. As she looked up at him Tyler could see maybe trust but with all of her lies, he could tell anymore. "Hey".

"Hey what's up you look worried. Is it about, you know what"?

"No, it's about Mason". Tyler watched to see if she would react and noticed she looked over at Alaric. So he must be in on it too. He looked behind Caroline to see that Isabella had noticed as well. "My mom just called and told me a woman came looking for him because he hasn't gotten home yet. My mom said she was going to report him missing".

Caroline looked over at Alaric again who was pretending to look at his phone. "We should get going". They both left the Grill but not before Caroline and Alaric locked eyes. As soon as they left Alaric got out his phone and called Damon. Isabella sat down taking a drink while listening in on his conversation. She sits silently as Damon walks in heading straight to Alaric but not before catching her scent. She looks around trying to find her but comes up empty. Jules walks into the bar looking around to see Isabella. Damon and Alaric's eyes follow her as she walks over to a woman at the bar. Who the hell is that?

"Isabella, it's been awhile. Seeing as you're here Mason can't be that far behind". Jules takes a seat next to Isabella looking around before ordering a drink. "I'll have whatever she's having".

Isabella turns toward Jules, downing her drink. "Mason's not here. What do you want and what are you doing here"?

"I was worried about Mason. He was supposed to only be in town for a couple of weeks. When he didn't come back I assumed that he was staying in town a little longer to be with you. But when he didn't return my phone calls I came to town and apparently no one knows where he is. And seeing as you're here I find that very hard to believe".

Isabella looked down at her watch before looking at Jules. "I don't really think you have the time to asking all these questions". She got up leaving money beside her drink. "And it seems you have some company". Isabella quickly left the bar to go see Tyler. As she left she passed by Damon, their eyes locked and as they passed each other Damon recognized who she was. By the time he figured it out Isabella had left the bar.

"Damn". He turned and left the bar quickly trying to see of he could find her. When he couldn't find her, he went back to the bar to see Alaric already talking to Jules.

….

Tyler and Caroline just got to the cave and were setting up the chains. As Caroline went back to the car Tyler unscrewed a screw in every chain. He pulled on the chains to see that they were wobbling. Caroline slowly walked back into the cave carrying the wolfsbane with her. They quietly started hooking him up to the chains, Tyler took the wolfsbane infused water and drank as much as he could before he threw it back up.

"Ah, this tastes like battery acid. How am I supposed to drink this, how did Mason do this". Tyler started pacing around making sure that Caroline couldn't see how loose the chains were. "What time is it"?

"It's 8:00, almost. What time does the moon it its apex"?

"Not for a while. The journal you found was Mason's and it said that I could transform before the moon even hits its apex". Tyler downed more of the wolfsbane before collapsing on the ground. He started convulsing, screaming in pain, Caroline stood on the sideline in fear. She took tentative steps toward Tyler before pulling him close to her, rubbing his back trying to give him comfort.

"It's going to be okay Tyler. Just try to breathe through it".

"It hurts so much. It hurts". It went on for an hour with no breaks or rests. Caroline held him close through it all trying to give him any comfort she could. Isabella had shown up toward the beginning of the change and was watching them. She watched as Caroline help him close reminding her of Mason and herself.

As Tyler finally seemed to find a second without pain he laid flat on the floor trying not to move. Isabella walked in and as Caroline turned toward the sound she locked eyes with her "You're going to sit there and do nothing, understand". Caroline nodded her head and just sat there.

Isabella walked over to Tyler taking his hand in hers. Tyler looked up at her trying not to move his body. She rubbed his face trying to show him she was there for him. "Hey Tyler, I've had a change of heart. You don't have to do anything you don't want to okay. I'll find another way to get the moonstone. Just let your mind wander and I'll take on your pain okay". She rubbed his head smiling at him, Tyler watched as the black veins appeared on his arm and started moving toward hers. He closed his eyes finally finding a relief from the pain.

After a couple of hours, Tyler finally made it through his change. Isabella stood in front of Caroline to protect her from Tyler's wolf if she needed to. She might like Caroline but she knew that Tyler did, so she would protect her for him.

Tyler stood up looking around the room before turning toward Isabella. He slowly walked toward them as if he was trying not to scare them. Isabella looked into his eyes and watched as he came closer. She reached out her hand; Tyler gently rubbed against her hand. "Can you understand me Tyler? Nod if you can".

He jerked his head up and down walking closer toward Isabella. "I guess you got the answer to your question Tyler. Most people lose themselves when they transform, I guess with my blood running through your veins helped you stay conscious through it. My blood can stay in people's system for years, my brother and I think that it's because I'm different". Isabella smiled at him "I guess you're different too". Isabella turned toward Caroline who was looking at Tyler in awe. Tyler walked around Isabella and sat in front of Caroline, he rubbed his nose against her face. Isabella looked between them smiling before touching his face to get his attention. "Let's go Tyler I want to take you on a run".

They ran for hours weaving between the trees playing tag. It reminded Isabella of how Mason and she used to play. And Tyler felt invincible like there wasn't anything he couldn't do. He watched Isabella as they ran she looked happy, this was the first time he had seen her happy, since Mason's… death.

Isabella paused; looked up at the moon before turning toward Tyler. "We should get back Tyler. Race you". Isabella took off leaving Tyler to chase her back to the cave. When they got back Isabella chained him back up and turned to Caroline "As soon as I leave you won't remember that I was ever here and Tyler transformed without any trouble. Understand"?

"Yes". Isabella looked at Tyler one more time, watching him transform back before leaving.

….

Isabella walked through the forest looking all around her, everything in the forest reminded her of Mason. As she made it to the tomb she saw Elijah waiting there for her. "Fancy meeting you here Elijah. I would think you would be plotting away somewhere on this fine full moon day".

"Well I would be but I had other plans for the night. I thought you should know that I struck a deal with Elena Gilbert. I would hope you would help me honor it by not attacking her".

"I have no business for the moment with the Elena girl. But for you, I will try my best. Let's get going broth… sorry, Elijah, I know you already had the barrier over the tomb take down". They both walked in to hear Katherine and Stefan talking. They both looked at each other after they heard Katherine mention Isobel. "Isn't that Elena's mother"?

"Yes, it is. But we can discuss that later, for now, I need to hold up my part of the bargain". Elijah pushed the door out of the way while Isabella watched beside him.

Katherine and Stefan both walked toward the entrance to see Elijah and Isabella waiting for them. As soon as Katherine saw them she slowly back into the darkness as if to try to keep them from seeing her.

"Hello, Katherine it has been so long" Isabella moved forward assessing them both.

"Elijah, Isabella".

Elijah and she looked at each other smiling "Oh Elijah I think she's scared of us".

"As she should be" Elijah turned toward Stefan motioning him forward. "You're release has been requested by the dear Elena. I've had my witch take down the spell over the tomb so you may leave now". Elijah moved to the side showcasing he may really leave, while Isabella smiled staring down Katherine.

Stefan moved toward realizing that the spell was actually lifted. Katherine tried to leave as well but Elijah and Isabella blocked her path. "You, on the other hand, can not".

"My brother and I may not get along at the moment but we can both agree that you should stay right here where Klaus can get you".

Elijah looked over at her smiling "My dear sister is very right". Elijah looked into Katherine's eyes to compel her. "You shall not exit until I say so".

Isabella did as well "When Klaus comes. He'll want to to know exactly where you are".

They both turned their back on her walking out of the tomb with Stefan close behind them. Stefan watched them silently as the walked in step with each other not making a sound. "Thank you. I know you didn't have to save me so I appreciate that you did". They both turned toward Stefan, "I didn't save you Stefan Elijah did. I only came to find the moonstone. When I saw you inside I realized that Katherine no longer had it. So don't thank me, thank Elijah".

Isabella walked off leaving Elijah and Stefan, who thanked him, before running to go meet Elena. Elijah turned and watched Isabella walk away and unable to leave her by herself decided to walk her home. They walked in silence while Elijah looked over at her "I heard about Mason, I'm sorry Isabella".

"It wasn't your fault Elijah. There was nothing you could have done". Elijah took her hand in his pausing to look at her.

"But I could have been there when I found out, I knew that you saw him as the child you could never have. I also wanted to apologize for my comment about Klaus and you, it was uncalled for".

Isabella squeezed his hand showing her forgiveness "I forgive you Elijah and thank you for apologizing, I needed that. I guess I should apologize for staking you and the heart and leaving you for dead also for beating the shit out of you".

"I forgive you as well Isabella". They walked back to Isabella's house an hug before he leaves. She watches him leave into the foliage before walking into the basement to sit with Alex for a little while.

So there's chapter 7. Review as you please, although I would appreciate it if you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight


End file.
